Welcome to Earth
by littledance
Summary: Welcome to Sburb high! A bright learning environment for humans and trolls. After Alternia crashes into a nearby moon, the few inhabitants are forced to move to the next most habitable planet- Earth. But seeing that there are young trolls aboard, the government sends them to school to make them used to the way Humans live. [DaveKat] Cover by Ikimaru
1. Chapter 1

**Horns (Chapter 1)**

(A/N There is a prologue coming out a bit later, as I am currently rewriting it. It's not a very important chapter but it does explain why Roxy was in trouble)

"Nooo!"

Jane looked up from her work to hear some sort of wailing from down the hall. First day back from summer and they still couldn't get a moment of peace at Sburb High.

"Mr. Captor take off your helmet!"

"Fuck no!"

She had never heard this person's voice before, it was strange and it felt like it was accented and expressed in the wrong tone. Roxy told her last week that there would be 'a few' new students that day, so perhaps that was one of them.  
But what she wasn't expecting was 24 new students. 12 of which were in her grade. Yeah, a few her ass. She hadn't seen any of them yet, but she had heard some strange rumors. Strange rumors indeed.  
Jake poked her with his pen, accidentally leaving a small green dot on her arm.

"Hey!" She whispered angrily.

He giggled quietly, "My apologies. I just wanted to ask if you heard that noise."

Jane looked at the door and nodded. After that she grabbed a tissue to wipe off the blotchy ink he had left on her skin.  
There was no more commotion and the silence was only broken by the shrill ringing of the bell. The students packed up their books and their other shit before storming out the door faster than you could say 'Class is over'.

As Jane headed back to her locker to collect her P.E kit she heard the sing-songy voice of Roxy, who finally bothered to show up to school.

"Janey!"

Roxy crashed into her, causing Jane to fall over.

"Oops, sorry!" she laughed whilst she helped Jane back up, "C'mon, lets go!"

"Where have you been?"Jane asked confusedly as the walked down the corridor and out the door to the gym hall.

Roxy wrapped her arm around Jane's shoulder and chirped, "Principals Office. You know, cos' I 'vandalized the website' and 'used foul language' and stuff?"

Jane rolled her eyes. The little website number she pulled was a classic Roxy thing and everybody knew it. There was no way she would have gotten out of that unscathed.  
"But never mind that," she said linking arms with Jane, "Have you seen the new students yet?"

Jane shook her head, "No, why?"

"They're a bit... Odd."

"How so?"

Roxy unhooked her arm and leaned in close before intensely whispering, "Horns."

Jane laughed, "What?"

Roxy put her fingers on her forehead and waggled them.

"They have Horns! And grey skin!"

"Yeah, sure."Jane scoffed, "And you're the one making my pumpkins disappear."

"It's true! And I am!"

Roxy opened the gym changing room door and sat on the bench, next to Jane. They both opened their bags and began changing into their P.E clothes.

Roxy sighed, "Fine then. Just don't be alarmed."

Jane rolled her eyes again. Classic Roxy, trying to prank her like that. Jane pulled off her shirt and rummaged around for her gym top.  
Meanwhile there was some mumbling from outside the changing room.

"Is this the changing room?"

"Well I don't know, maybe the big changing room sign is just decoration!"

"I'm blind, you asshole."

The door opened and Jane screeched, pulling a shirt to her chest to cover up. Standing at the door were two girls with pale, grey skin and just as Roxy described- bright orange horns. One of them wore bright red glasses, hiding her eyes. The other one also wore glasses, but one of her eyes was split into eight lenses. They both had black hair and could easily be mistaken as sisters.

"Hey, is this the changing room?" the one with red glasses asked.

"Uh, Y-yeah..." Jane answered her, trying hard not to stare and be rude.

Eight lenses grinned and slapped her companion on the arm, "Hah! Told you so!"

"Only after getting us lost a bunch of times. Dude, if we'd followed the LARGE FUCKING MAP we would have gotten there much earlier."

Red-glasses spoke very nasally, yet it wasn't unpleasant. She seemed to use her hands to navigate and, slightly unhygienically, her tongue as well.  
They sat down, but looking kinda confused about what to do. As the other, ehm, humans were changing into sport clothes they just kinda sat there. They were completely silent until another grey skinned girl, similar to the other two but slightly older and much taller than them, opened the door and walked in, ignoring the fact several humans were yelling for her to close the door.

"Aw hell nah!"

Jane looked at the strange person. Her horns were tall and straight, only bending slightly at the top. Her black hair was split into two long, but messy braids at the back. She acted rude and uncaring yet somewhat amusing. The girl spoke in a strange, almost ratchet accent and put her hands in her hips in an intimidating way when she spoke.

"Meenah? Don't tell me your in this class." Eight lenses groaned.

"Sup, Vriska." Meenah sneered, "And nah, I'm not. I'm looking for Captor, same class ya dig. I see you're rude as ever."

Vriska leaned against the wall and mockingly blew a kiss, "Thanks. You know I try. And Sollux's bro was dragged off sweeps ago. Had to send Sol after him."

"Aw, shit. Imma just head off without him. I'm out."

Once Roxy and Jane finished changing they left the room.  
Roxy and Jane exchanged glances as they had no clue as to what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Roxy asked as she tied her sparkly, purple shoelaces.

Jane just shrugged.

This would be a strange year.

"Mituna!"

No response.

"Mituna, where the fuck are you!"

Sollux ran around the 2nd floor of the school building. It was bad enough they were forced to leave Alternia and go to Earth, but now they were forced to attend the strange human thing called 'School'. And now his deranged older brother had gone walkabouts.

"C'mon Tuna," he yelled, "thith ith thtupid! We're gonna get in trouble with that humanth."

"Who gives a shit!"

Once the school staff took his helmet, Mituna threw a massive tantrum and he ran off. And of course they sent Sollux off to search for him. He hated having his helmet off, due to his clumsiness. Every time he took it off he always managed to bump into something and hurt himself. But Mituna had lost his Helmet a bunch of times. Sollux didn't know why this time he got this mad.

"Tuna, I'll try and get your helmet back," Sol yelled out, "I promise!"

"Mmhpf."

Then finally Sollux heard a loud rattling and his brother emerged out of a small, grey storage locker. Sollux had no clue how he even got in there. Mituna had a habit of climbing into small spaces. Now all Sol had to do was get him back to the correct classroom without any more slip ups.

"Sorry."

Sollux sighed and looked at him.

"It'th ok, Mituna."

"Sollux," he said quietly as Sol walked next to him, "People look at me funny. I don't like it."

Sollux adjusted his colorful glasses hesitantly before answering, "It'th not you. It'th jutht how we look and thtuff."

"Yeah," Mituna said sadly, "I don't like it here. It's different."

"You'll be ok, 'tuna."

Dave walked out of the nurses office with a bandage with around his left wrist and a big ol' smile on his face. Even after the rather painful bike incident that morning, his wrist required so much attention he was able to miss first period.

As he walked towards the Maths classroom, his slightly dorky, blue hoodie wearing friend John ran up to him.

"Heard you got in to a fight," he taunted Dave, "With a lamppost."  
"Hey, screw you. I got fucking battle scars."

John laughed and entered the room and sat in the back row.

"So, have ya seen the new kids?" Dave asked, leaning back in the wooden chair.

"Yes!" John chirped loudly, "I can't believe we've finally met the goddamn pester-trolls. What I can't believe even more, is that they're actually fucking trolls."

"Hey, don't diss the trolls. They're actually pretty cool."

Dave looked out the window, staring at the old elementary playground. It was seriously sad. The swings swung slowly and creaked depressingly each time a happy 2nd grader wanted to have a go, the seesaw gave your ass splinters and finally the monkey bars. Oh heavens, the monkey bars. Dave remembers breaking his other wrist on that death trap. Plus, it made his hands smell funky. Not like a second graders hands didn't smell funky though.  
The door slid open and a bunch of other students walked into the classroom. A few of which had eccentric head decor.

"Oh, hey! Do you think the grumpy one is Karkat?" John whispered to Dave, eagerly scanning the students.

Dave shrugged, but secretly was awfully nervous about meeting them. He liked the trolls, Terezi, Karkat and such. But he was awfully anxious about seeing them in person. He knew how they looked, as at one point Terezi and himself exchanged pictures, so that wouldn't shock him. But they were... so different. Personality-wise and culture-wise.

"Do you recognize any of them, Dave?"

"Nah, I only know how Terezi looks like."

John leaned closer to his best friend, whispering skeptically.

"Why?"

"We exchanged ironic selfies." Dave said, pushing his sunglasses further up.

John nudged him and winked, "Ironic, huh."

"Shut up."

John laughed.

"What was she like?"

"Eh," Dave said unenthusiastically, "She was alright. Dark red glasses, short black hair. Spiky horns and grey skin. Not much."

"What about that though." John said cheekily gesturing to his chest.

Dave smacked the back of John's head, so that his glasses fell right off his nose.

"Stop acting like a fucking pervert, John."

"Just kidding! You know I'm not like that." John said as he picked his glasses up from the floor, dusted them off quickly and popped them back on again.

"Dave, John! Please." the teacher Ms. Paint scolded them.

"Sorry..." they both mumbled.

Class had started long ago, but neither of them really cared. Dave's grades were much less than desirable and John... Well, he never studied for a single thing in his life. Rose and Jade were the kids with good grades. Jade always finished tests early and doodled on the test. Dave did the same, except he didn't finish the test first. And if he did, he answered with sarcastic comments. Damnit Dave.

"First of all," Ms. Paint began, cleaning the chalkboard (although she had to stand on her toes to reach the top corners), "I'd like to welcome our new students to my art class. Would you guys like to introduce yourself?"

Ms. Paint signaled them to come up to the front and introduce themselves. A short, skinny and scowling troll with nubby horns went first.

"Karkat."

"Ah, Karkat. Could you tell us anymore? How old you are etc."

He grumbled, "6 sweeps- Sorry. I mean 13 years old. Originally from Alternia, the planet that crashed into a goddamn moon."

"Language, mister." Ms. Paint said sternly whilst returning to her own desk up front.

"Ech."

As Karkat sat down in the front, another troll stood up. This one was more female like, although no one was really all too sure. Her horns were tall and one of them bent slightly. Her hair was also dark black and her lips were jade green, however two of her teeth stuck out making her look like a vampire.

"Hello, my name is Kanaya." She said, her voice articulated and sophisticated.

"I am also 13 years old and likewise from Alternia."

"Thank you, Kanaya!" Ms. Paint cheerfully said, "One more I believe?"

"Yeah, me." a very relaxed, smooth and almost southern accented voice called out.

He stood up slowly and crept to the front. His face, oh god his face, was painted like a clown. Yes, you heard right. A clown. He also had somewhat of a stoner aura. He had tousled black hair and two long horns.

"Ma name's Gamzee Makara, I'm 14 human years old and my best friend's Karkat, up top bro." he said raising his hand up to Karkat, to which he responded by giving him the finger.

Ms. Paint stood back up as Gamzee returned to his seat.

"Ah, well, thank you Gamzee. Now, we're starting with a new project today..."

Oh boy, Dave thought. This is gonna be a screwed up year, he just knew it.

Jane huffed and wheezed as she completed the final lap around the gym hall. She was not the athletic type at all. As she was spluttering on the floor Roxy had hardly broken a sweat the whole run, although she always ran a little slower to chat with Jane.  
Jane wanted to know about the new girls, but they were in a different gym class than them, since they were younger. Sport and Art classes were the only lessons in which the classes were mixed. There were trolls in their class- a tall girl with tattoos down her arm who introduced herself as Porrim, a boy with a red tint is his hair supposedly called Rufioh, Kankri, the guy who wore leggings pulled up to his shoulders and NEVER shut up and one with a scar on his forehead called... called... fuck... what was he called again? All these names to remember made Jane dizzy, as well as nearly passing out because of running.

"Cronus, get off me you disgusting pervert." Porrim spat angrily at another troll who was hitting on her. That was it, Cronus the 'sleazy bastard'.

Jane actually quite liked her classmates. They were funny, quirky and they seemed to be nice. Even the one who hit on everyone.

"Hey chuckles." Roxy chirped around her, "Why so joyful? You hate running!"

"It's nothing! Let's just go and set up the goals like Mr. Spades told us to."

"Aight."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm just saying," Terezi said whilst pushing her mashed potatoes around on her plate, "I can't see why you guys think that _this_ can be sold in a 'school thingy'."

"You can't see because you're blind Terezi." Dave chuckled as he stared down at his own plate, "And, yes. This sucks ass."

John scooted closer to the group as he talked, "I don't get why you don't just make your own lunch and bring it in."

"Eh," Terezi shrugged, licking her plate and spitting the gross paste out again and shuddering.

"Hey," John asked, "Where are _your_ friends Terezi?"

"Are you suggesting we're not friends?"

John shook his head violently.

"No no! I mean, you have threatened to kill me a few times but that's not what I meant. I mean like... Your troll buds."

Dave snorted, "Troll buds?"

John kicked him in the shin and he groaned.

"I don't know," their grey skinned friend mumbled, adjusting her red specs, "I don't know where Vriska ran off too. And I haven't seen your Human associates either. Sollux had to find his bro, Eridan went with Feferi and Tavros... No clue."

"I have no clue who the fuck they are but pretending I did, are those the ones in your class?"

"Yup. But shouldn't you know where your classmates are?"

"Well, we had art. Which is a split group anyway. So we only saw Karkat, Kanaya and Gamzo."

Terezi scoffed.

"You mean Gamzee?"

"Yeah sure."

Dave took a tiny bite of the meat on his plate before answering.

"Betcha Karkats lost. Or got stuck in a vending machine somewhere."

He and Terezi giggled wildly before spotting some horned students lining up for lunch. John and Dave threw a glance at Terezi, expecting her to elaborate.

"Umm, I smell my sis and her friends and I think... Gamzee and Karkat."

"You can smell that?"

She grinned and waved to her companions. They headed towards their lunch table and Karkat sat next to John whilst Gamzee squeezed himself next to him to be with his 'Best motherfucking friend'.

"Hello Karkat. How ya liking your first day?" Terezi mockingly asked as she lightly kicked him under the table.

Karkat just grumbled and stared at his lunch displeasingly. Not that he was ever pleased though.

John stared across the table to his shade wearing best friend. Even with his sunglasses John noticed Dave had hardly taken his eyes off Karkat ever since he sat down. John gave him a little kick, to send a subtle message that he was being rude. Dave jumped a little, his sunglasses slipped down a bit and his cheeks speckled with a slight redness, suggesting a blush.

John raised an eyebrow and took a bite of the ham sandwich his father prepared for him.

He was the only one at the table who had brought his own lunch with him and wasn't forced to eat the mess the cafeteria served.

"So... Karkat." John asked, turning his head towards him.

"What?"

"Gonna introduce us to your pal there?"

Karkat turned and looked at Gamzee, who was pressed up uncomfortably close to him.

"This..." he began, "Is Gamzee. My sore excuse for a moirail."

Gamzee waved at john, his expression staying calm and relaxed. John found his clown-like face paint a little intimidating but all in all he seemed nice enough.

"Whats a moirail?" Dave asked.

"A moirail is like your soul mate," he said throwing a glance at Dave, "But in a human friendship sorta way."

Karkat continued to try an explain their Quadrants until Rose, Jade and Kanaya turned up.

"Oh hey, Kanaya." Karkat mumbled as he saw his friend approach.

Kanaya waved at him and sat down opposite him. Rose sat herself next to her and they continued a conversation they were probably having earlier as they chatted excitedly about something.

"Hi!" Jade chirped, standing in front of their table, "Oh Dave! How's your arm?"

Dave looked down at his red cast, little scribbles scrawled all over it.

"Meh. It's ok I guess."

"Can I sign it?"

He nodded as she took out a black pen from her squiddle bejeweled pencil case. Then she wrote in cute, curly letters: Get well soon! -Jade :)

"Hey, I want to sign too!" Terezi groaned, reaching out for Jade's pen.

"Me too!" John and several other students crowded around him, desperate to sign his arm.

At the end he had many little messages written on his cast. Some of the more memorable ones were: 'Stop breaking shit.' and 'Dumbass.' but Dave didn't need a signature to know who they were from.

After they had finished lunch, the group separated and headed back to class for their final two lessons. Dave and John volunteered to walk with Karkat and his 'Troll Buds' to their next class, seeing as they had it together.

"So, uh," John said as he walked next to Kanaya, "How are you finding school so far... Kanaya, right?"

"Yes, and it's alright, which is pleasantly surprising. However I do find some things rather confusing."

"Yeah? What do you find confusing?" he asked, walking a bit further ahead from Dave, Karkat and Gamzee (who was way behind).

"I don't really understand learning all the other languages, especially French."

John grinned and turned around the corner, heading towards the Music classroom.

"I take it trolls didn't learn other languages than English?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sure Rose will give you a hand." he said opening the door, "She's s french master!"

Kanaya smiled before she spoke, "Yes, she has offered. I think I will accept her offer."

The two of them sat down on the little stools set out in the room and sat in a slight awkward silence until the others arrived.

In the meantime Dave had been held up in the hall, waiting for Karkat and Gamzee.

"Karkitty!" a short, grey-skinned girl approached them, flinging her arms around Karkat.

Karkat groaned before answering, "Hello Nepeta."

"Nepeta. Remove yourself from Karkat immediately. I believe you're making him uncomfortable." a stern voice scolded the tiny cat-like troll.

"But Equius..."

With a groan Nepeta jumped back and pouted.

"Where are you guys going next?" Karkat demanded, folding his arms making him seem like a bratty child.

"To Meowsic class!"

"...Meowsic class?" Dave, who had been standing next to them the whole time, asked skeptically.

The small troll girl stomped her foot angrily.

"She means Music class. Its her cat-like quirk." Karkat said and turned to Equius, "And that's the same class as us. Let's just walk over there now."

"Alright. But I don't know the whereabouts of the classroom." Equius mentioned.

"Walk with us," Karkat sighed and pointed to Dave, "He'll show us."

"I have a name, you know."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah, DAVE will show us."

Dave sighed and nodded. They started walking down the hall to the music classroom.

"Hey Dave?" Nepeta warbled and walked next to him, "What is music class?"

"Well," he said as he distanced himself a little from her, "We just sing a bit and play instruments. It's not much and it's kinda boring."

"Ah, alright!" She said cheerfully.

"Here we are." Dave pointed to the wooden door labeled 'Music Room A'.

Next to it was a little sign with the timetables of the class. Dave could see the little 'Music 7A' written in at 1.30 p.m. That was their class.

"Hey! What took you guys so long!" John yelled from across the room.

Dave shoved out a sarcastic apology before grabbing a stool and placing in next to John's. The others did the same, forming a tiny circle around the glasseswearing boy.

Finally, once all the students assembled, the teacher Mr. Boxcars entered the room.

As he began talking, John started whispering to Kanaya.

"Hey Kanaya. Do you guys play any instruments?"

She pondered a moment.

"Well, we did have some similar devices," she began, "But I don't believe any of us were notably talented or even interested in the subject."

"Plus," Nepeta hushed, obviously having eavesdropped the conversation, "I'm pretty sure Karkat's not aloud anywhere near them."

"Hey!" Karkat exclaimed loudly, resulting in a stern look from Mr. Boxcars.

Kanaya chuckled quietly.

"We'll have to wait and see then."

"Dirk! Hey wait up!"

Dirk stopped and turned around to see Roxy waving and running up to him.

"Roxy? Where were you this morning?" He asked her once she caught up to him.

"It's a long story," she huffed, walking with him towards the cafeteria, "But anyway, let's go eat lunch kay?"

Dirk nodded and she grabbed his hand and dragged him the cafeteria. Once they arrived Roxy waved to the table where Jane and Jake were sitting.

"Hi Roxy! You made it back, I see?" Jake said as he unpacked his lunch.

She grinned and slid down the bench to Jane, who was knocked over again by the force of Lalonde.

"Roxy! Watch out!" Jane grumbled, picking up the tupperware box that had been thrown onto the floor.

"Sorry Janey!" Roxy said as she helped her pick her lunch back up, "What's this?"

"My lunch."

"No shit." Dirk interjected and Jane stuck her tongue out at him.

"I meant what dya got for lunch?"

"Well," Jane explained as she opened her lunchbox, "I made a chicken salad yesterday. So its leftovers for me."

"Salad?" Roxy spluttered, "Jane, don't you hate salad?"

"Well... It's not that bad... and... yeah."

Dirk and Roxy exchanged a glance before turning back to Jane again.

"Jane, are you ok?" Dirk asked, sounding concerned.

"What?" Jane snapped, "Just because I'm eating healthy? You think _I_ can't?!"

"No, Janey-" Roxy said, reaching out for her best friends hand but Jane just pulled it away.

"I... I don't wanna deal with this right now. I'm just sick of- Agh, never mind."

She stood up and left, without even packing up. Roxy naturally ran after her, leaving Jake and Dirk speechless at the table.

"Should we-?" Jake asked nervously as he stared in the direction the two girls ran off in.

Dirk shook his head.

"Roxy can handle it."

"Oh, alright then."


	3. Chapter 3

((A.N Quick reminder that in the AU the ancestors & dancestors are Parent- and Sibling figures. And another thing, this is based off my headcanon that the signless is more like karkat than kanrki))

"I'm home!"

Those words echoed throughout many different households. It was 3.15 pm, the time the tired students of Sburb high would head back home.

"Kankri, Karkat!" the Vantas' Guardian greeted them from the sofa, "How was human thingy?"

"You mean school?" Karkat grumbled, "Fucking sucked. Don't see a reason we have to go."

Signless stood up and whacked him on the back with a rolled up newpaper.

"Watch the language mister. And if we're gonna stay on earth, you gotta have an eduka-educati- fuck- educashin"

Karkat groaned. He had no desire to stay on the dump called Earth. Alternia was cool and it was fun there but no. It had to crash into a random moon and force them onto the most sustainable planet- Earth.

Kankri finally spoke up, "I believe you mean the Human term, 'Education'. A system of superiors passing on knowledge to their pupils...blah blah blah"

Karkat stopped listening, and he was pretty sure his father did aswell as he was just staring blankly at his son. They exchanged glances before sighing and exiting from whatever boring converstaion Kanrki had planned for them.

"Ah, yes! Get ready to leave at 7 human o clock. We're going to Dolorosa's house for dinner." Signless called after them.

"Get out of my room, Cronus!" an eccentric voice yelled from a different household.

Cronus wedged himself between the door frames, blocking any exit.

"All I'm askin'" the sleazy bastard (so called by Eridan himself) smugly said, "Is you get me the number of that hot mama fish queen in your class."

"Fuck no! I wwouldn't evver in my life givve Fef the number of a nasty piece of trash like yourself."

"Harsh."

Eridan slammed the door to his room shut. He didn't care that his elder brother was groaning in pain after it hit him in the face. Hard. He cared even less that Dualscar was yelling from downstairs.

"Hey, you boys better not be roughhousin'!"

"Wwell tell Cro to back off! He's being a perv." Eridan called out angrily.

"Cronus!", Dualscar continued to yell, "Wvhat did I tell you! Ya can't be forceful wvith the ladies."

"Hah! Dad called you girl!" Cronus taunted him in a singsongy voice.

"Fuck off!"

Dualscar groaned as the two boys continued to shout at eachother.

"Have kids, they said. It'll be fun, they said."

"Ah, welcome back Porrim. Has Kanaya not returned yet?" Dolorosa came out of the kitchen and greeted her.

"No, not yet." Porrim answered, heading into the kitchen with her mother.

Dolorosa gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before returning to her cooking. It smelled wonderful.

"What's for dinner?"

Rosa smiled and she stirred the food in a pot.

"Stew. It's a kind of food I found in the book Roxy's mother lent to me."

Porrim sat down and folded her arms.

"Who's Roxy?"

"Ah, she's a girl in one of your classes. The spunky one with the blonde hair? I met her mother after I dropped you to off at school. Afterwards we were both heading to the shop for supplies. Grocery store they call it. So we went together."

Porrim remembered and nodded. She had seen the girl around but didn't know her name. She seemed pretty fun.

They heard the door open.

"I'm back."

"Go call her into the kitchen, food is almost ready." Rosa said while sprinkling different spices into the pot.

Porrim walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, where Kanaya stood. She had already taken off her shoes and put her bag neatly in the corner. The smell of fresh spices danced around in the air and filled their noses with a wonderful aroma.

"Food is almost ready. Come over to the kitchen with us." Porrim said, taking her own shoes off and pushing them aside.

They walked together into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Then, Dolorosa asked them to set the table for six today.

"Why are we setting for six?" Kanaya asked as she took out forks and knives from the drawer.

"I have invited the Vantas family for dinner." their mother said cheerfully, "They should be arriving a bit later on. I hope you don't mind!"

Both Porrim and Kanaya shook their heads. Porrim got on with Kankri and Kanaya and Karkat were pretty good friends, so neither of them objected to the idea.

"How was your school day, Kanaya dear?"

Kanaya described her first day as she was placing cups on the oak table inside their kitchen. It had been a rather decent first day. At least she had her classes with somebody she knew.

"Who's in your grade, Kanaya?" Porrim asked her as she sat back down at the now set table.

Kanaya pondered a moment.

"Myself, Karkat, Gamzee, Aradia, Nepeta and Equius."

"Quite a few Trolls, mmh?", Rosa said, stepping away from the stove, letting the food cook.

Then she washed her hands, took off the white apron and folded it before neatly placing in a cupboard. She kissed Kanaya on the top of her head and left the kitchen.

"I've got to quickly leave and go to the Human Shop to buy some beverages for this evening. I'll be back in about 20 minutes!"

After their guardian scurried out of the house, Kanaya walked up the stairs and into her room. It was very similar to her old hive, except the recupercoon had been replaced with a strange wooden frame with a foam base and a big piece of cloth.

She sat on the thing, called a 'bed', and opened her black and green backpack. She didn't have to dig for her phone, as it was organized rather neatly. No new messages.

Kanaya sighed. She was hoping Rose, a girl she met after class today, would have messaged her but Kanaya's inbox was completely empty. The two girls had exchanged handles earlier today as they sat close to each other at lunch. Ah well, it's not like she was waiting for a text...

"Meenah! Feferi! Back already, huh?"

"Hey Condy." Meenah grinned and flung her backpack on the floor before getting an evil look from her guardian and quickly picking it up again.

"So, how was school? Anyone mess wit you? If so, imma smack a bitch-"

"No, Condy," Feferi chuckled as she hugged the Condess, "It was pretty good, actually!"

Meenah nodded.

"Fuckin terrible."

"You're only saying that because they confiscated your trident. Anyway, how was your day, Condy?" Feferi asked as she pulled out of the hug only to be firmly tugged back in.

"It was good, I watched a lot of TV. Started watching these weird things called 'Reality shows'. It was pretty shit but so entertaining, yo."

"I'm goin out later."

Meenah added just as her guardian finished, "Guy from school."

The Condess raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know him..." Meenah said trying to avoid the certain question that followed.

"Is he a troll?"

"...Nah."

Her guardian pursed her fuschia lips together and rested her hand above her hips. "No way." The silence was only broken by Feferi unsuccessfully attempting to lighten the mood before giving up and sneaking away. Before the Condess could say another word Meenah just sighed and headed to her room. The Condess finally just grumbled and sat back down on the couch, fiddling with her phone.

Meenah angrily stormed upstairs. Her day had been shitty enough, them confiscating her beloved weapon at school because it was "too dangerous" and attempting to stab people was "inappropriate". And now she was annoyed her future self was a massive racist. Meenah would sneak out later anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Have this lil chapter after like a whole year of hiatus. My bad, dudes.)**

"What do you mean, you're throwing a massive party?"

Roxy grinned and wrapped her arm around Dirk, adding great difficultly to the task of walking.

"I mean, I'm throwing a massive party! I'm hoping this'll cheer Jane up a bit." She stage-whispered cheerfully.

"How is that supposed to cheer her up? And why is she upset in the first place?" He asked as they walked slowly towards the exit of the school.

The spunky blonde removed her arm dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"She's just a little down in the dumps- I'm not at liberty to say. And I think a party could bring us and the new kids together! Nothing crazy, just a kind of meet and greet with music and grub."

Dirk raised an eyebrow. Sure, some of them were pretty cool- he had even planned to meet up with one, but they had only just met today. He expressed this concern to her but she smirked and pressed her index finger on his mouth- although the timing was a bit off and she smacked his teeth by accident.

"Sorry! What I meant is it could be like a welcome party!"

"Isn't that a little patronizing?"

"Well," She began in a load voice as they turned around the corner and headed towards the road, "Let's just say it's a normal party then."

They crossed the road; traffic was surprisingly non-existent that day.

"So...?"

"So what?" He inquired.

A gleeful chuckle followed from the girl.

"So, are you going to help me or not?"

With a raise of his shoulders, Dirk looked towards her.

"Sure, I guess. But only because I want Jane to feel better." He responded as they reached his house.

"Great!" She yelped happily and patted him on the arm quite forcefully, "We'll talk about the details tonight, I'll message you!"

"See you, Roxy."

* * *

"Hi! I'm Roxy! Wanna come to my party?"

"Nah," Dirk shook his head, "Too casual, I think."

"Ok..." She said, her voice crackling through the phone, "How about: Hi! I'm throwing a party on Friday and was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Better. I think you should still introduce yourself though."

"What's up fuckers, I'm the Ro- to the -xy. Come to my party shitlords"

Dirk coughed out a laugh as he shuffled on his bed.

"You sound like my fucking brother."

"Hmph... We'll deal with this later. Let's talk about time." Roxy smiled and switched her phone to the other ear.

"You said Friday, right?"

Roxy nodded, only realizing a second later that he couldn't see anything.

"Yeah. But at what time, is what I'm asking. I was thinking, around 8?"

"Sounds good." He replied, "Hang on, is this party is just for the 10th grade?"

"I don't know," She murmured, "Would I be a pedophile if I invited the other set of trolls?"

"I don't think so. Plus, if its at your house I'm sure Rose would join in anyway."

"Then its settled! I'll let people know tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey, Dave!"

The sunglasses wearing blonde snapped his head to the side to see Egbert chasing after him again. He thought today he could walk home in peace. Guess not.

"Sup bro." Dave said with his usual tone.

"Are you going to the party at Rose's house tomorrow?"

He kept walking with a tiny grin.

"Sure, only if I get to leave after declaring the party a fiasco and embarrassing the Lalonde's for years to come."

John snorted with laughter and hit Dave's non-injured arm.

"No, but really, don't make me go alone."

"Why?" Dave responded, "It's not like you've got no one to go with. It's not that you're tripping over all the women who offer their virginity to you on a silver platter or anything-"

"Gross!" A squeaky voice from behind them chirped.

Their other bespectacled friend had caught up with them.

"Jade, tell Dave to stop being a douchepants-"

"Douchepants? Is the singular version of that a douchepant? Or am I a pair of douchepants?" Dave interrupted.

"-and tell him that he should go to Roxy's party with me." John continued, ignoring Dave's comment, "As bros, I mean."

"Gee John, really reaching that 'no homo' point in this bro-ship."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Rose joined them from behind.

"What is this about my sister's party?"

"What the fuck, Rose." Dave choked out, trying his best not to seem startled.

The girl smirked and walked next to Jade, only a few steps behind the boys.

"John, I'll go with you to that stupid party." He hissed, "But only because it would suck if I wasn't there."

The others chuckled lightly before Jade and John turned down the opposite street home.

"So, Lalonde, who's going?"

"Lots of people." She replied as they walked down the street, "Pretty much everyone in our class who knows my sister."

"What about the new kids?"

Rose nodded after hesitating a moment.

"Well, this is where I leave you." She added as they stopped in front of her house.

Dave always thought the Lalonde's house was a bit strange. A bright pink door, three different catflaps and a hand knitted mailbox cosy.

"See you, Lalonde." He yelled after her.

"Au revoir, Strider."

"You two creep me out." A voice added behind him.

Dirk was standing only inches away from Dave's person as he, like Rose, crept out of nowhere.

"Jesus christ! Why is everyone on their spy game today?"

Rose just shrugged before disappearing behind her door.

"Freaky." Dirk mumbled before heading down the road, "You comin'?"

"I guess. Wait up!"

"Hey."

* * *

Over the loud music and the crowd of the party, Karkat stared up at a grinning, shades wearing blond. Karkat had curled up on the stairs, away from the noise after his friends had ditched him. Although the older kids were more into the general party tones of scandal and romance, some younger trolls fell into the atmosphere as well. Alas, not Karkat. The noise gave him a thinkpan ache and the need to try and stick your tongue down some random strangers throat seemed unappealing to him.

"What do you want, Dave?"

"You're sat here all alone." Dave shouted over the noise, "I don't want you to be lonely."

"Fuck off, condescending prick!" He yelled back, "You're alone as well."

That was true. John was busy mingling, Jade went home early and Rose locked herself in her room with one of the troll girls. His brother had gone home with his boyfriend, so there was no use in trying to third wheel any longer. Therefore, Dave had gone to his last resort- the troll cutie sat by himself on the stairs.

"Alright, well at least humor me. How's earth?"

Karkat scoffed.

"Okay. I mean, it beats where we used to live."

"Oh yeah?" The human asked casually, "I mean, alien planet seems pretty rad to me."

"It was pretty shit most of the time."

"Hm."

"Things seem less fucked up here." Karkat added to fill the silence, "Like, a lot."

"And that's saying something. Well, enough of this dark stuff. Do you wanna get out of here? Like, not 'get out of here' get out of here, like in movies and such I mean like... uh... actually just leaving. This sucks."

Surveying the whole war zone, Karkat decided it was better outside than anywhere in there. He nodded after a few seconds hesitation.

"Let's go."


End file.
